30 drabbles
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge! Each drabble is independent and unrelated! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters…

Drabble 1: The visit to the museum

_Oh! Why did I agree to this!_ thought Lily, as she literally dragged an enchanted James Potter away from a display of swords and sabers of medieval times.

"Did they actually use them? Like, swish and slash?"

"Yes, Potter. Now, let's move on, we have a lot more to see in here"

As she stepped up to the first floor of the museum, she thought back to the Muggle Studies class a month before when she had been appointed the disastrous task of taking James Potter to a muggle museum.

_A few hours and several near slip-ups later:_

"That's all Potter. This was the last and the most important section of them all. The sapphire you saw there has been the most prized possession of this museum for decades"

"Oh!" And a thoughtful expression came over his face as she went to get them some thing to eat.

A few minutes later, when Lily came back, it was to see a very smug James Potter which screamed "trouble! Trouble! Trouble!" to her.

Disregarding the fact, she gave him a cup of cola and they walked out of the museum.

Just as they walked into the alley beside the museum to apparate,

"Lily?"

"Yes, Potter?"

And he brought out of his pocket, the very sapphire that they had admires mere minutes before and said, "Will you go out with me?"

The sound of the museum's security alarm and the siren of the police vehicle were drowned out by Lily's screech of, "You idiot! Look what you've done _now_!"

A/n: Here's my entry for the first prompt-sapphires

R&R!


	2. Drabble 2

Disclaimer: Not JK….

Drabble 2: The talk about love

"What do you think, Draco?"

"What do you want me to think, Blaise? You like Pansy. She likes you back. No problem there as far as I see. What else am I to say about it?"

"Do you think it could be love?"

"Love? What do I know about love?"

"Oh, come off your high horse, Draco. I'm sure you could at least tell me if we'll last more than a month"

"I dunno about that but, I could tell you about one that won't last a day"

"Really?"

"Weasley and that mudblood Granger"

"So sure, Draco?"

"I mean, just think about it. That…girl is, as much as I regret every word of what I'm saying, a walking book. She'll get bored of him in two hours tops"

"They seem happy enough"

"Ugh! All this talk about mud bloods and blood traitors is making me hungry. Let's go to the kitchens"

As they climbed out of the portrait hole, a girl who Blaise knew to be Daphne's younger sister was trying to get in and got knocked down by them in the process.

"Watch…"

Draco's eyes glazed just a bit at the sight of the striking girl before him but Blaise could easily see that.

He thought of Draco's statement a few minutes before and chuckled.

_May be you'll get to know about it after all, Draco._

A/n: The second instalment!

R&R!


	3. Drabble 3

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Drabble 3:

Sirius was walking along the hallways of Hogwarts, after curfew, which was usual for him. Most of the prefects knew him and they let him off without punishment. It was just Lily that he had to avoid. Even she had toned down a bit now a days and even smiled at his jokes. May be dating Prongsie has had an effect on her.

As he walked out of a tapestry, he bumped into a girl, who fell down from the impact and glared up at him through her half moon spectacles which were askew by now.

_She's pretty_ thought Sirius as he smiled his 'charming' smile at her. The girl was in fact stunning, as was the scowl on her face.

"Wandering the halls after curfew is wrong enough without shoving down students" she snapped as she ignored the hand he offered and stood up by herself.

"I could ask you the same thing. Ravenclaw, I see. What are you doing at this time of the night?"

"What a prefect should be doing. Patrolling the halls"

"Oh! So you are a prefect. How about a hot chocolate at the kitchens?" he asked, quite sure of the response he'd get.

"No thanks. And you'd better get going before some one else comes by, Black" she said before turning in the direction she had been heading, leaving behind a stunned Sirius Black.

_The next day:_

"There could be hundreds of Ravenclaws who fit your description, Padfoot" James said as soon as he had finished hearing Sirius' encounter.

"But she was a prefect!"

"A Ravenclaw prefect with raven hair and…"

"Deep green eyes, yes. Do you know who she is Moony?"

"There's no one in that description, Sirius. Was she wearing a badge?"

"Uh…Now that you've asked, no"

"Then how did you conclude that she was a prefect?"

"She said she was doing….she was lying! Oh, I _must_ find her now!" Sirius said before running out of the common room.

"Sirius finds his match" James said wisely, before lying on his bed to think about newer ways to ask Lily out.

A/n: Drabble 3 up!

R&R!


End file.
